


Like a switch has been flicked

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Rain King, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: Post-The Rain King.Just a little fluff, nothing else here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, excuse my mistakes. :)

_“You know, Scully, I never really knew how much fun school reunions can be!”_

_“Yeah, well if it’s any consolation, no mind-bending, unexplainable phenomena happened at any of the previous school reunions I’ve attended! No extreme weather conditions due to the manifestation of emotions, no crutches swinging men, no big resolutions. Believe me, you would have found them dull and hideous”_ – She smiles at him and only now, she notices how their bodies are slowly swinging under the coruscating light of party bulbs.

_* &&&_

Music in the background: 

‘ _And the dreams that you dare to,_ _oh why, oh why can't I?’*_

&&&

“You are right, Scully. I’d probably never attend any school reunion so I think, I should get the most out of this one!” – Mulder turns to face her, taking both of her hands in his and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He slips his hands around her waist and her arms automatically settle on his shoulders.

&&&

_*And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world*_

_& &&_

Scully’s feet slides in-between Mulder’s legs, their faces inches away, and their body swaying delicately to the rhythm of the music. Mulder is a good dancer. His shoulders and elbows are firm, and he is leading her perfectly. Their movements are smooth and flawless like they are dancing together for long years. _‘And maybe they are’_ – she thinks. She lets off of Mulder’s hands, linking hers around his neck, closing the gap between them. She steals a quick glance at his partner and buries her face against his chest.

His fingers trail their way down on her back, coming to rest on the exact spot where her tattoo is. His hands are holding her tight against him, but she can feel him being hesitant, not wanting to push her too much. The thought of him, taking this step but still remaining respectful towards her and their partnership sends strong waves of emotions through her body.

As the song progressing, she quickly loses track of time and the only sound left guiding her, is the heartbeat of his partner. Being in his arms, feeling his body heat, and listening to the calming rhythm of his heart, enchanted her. Their bodies are in perfect sync, their dance is perfect. She feels his touch burning through her dress suit, she feels desire building up in her. She no longer has control of her body or her mind, she is getting lost in him and she doesn’t want it to stop.

This is the moment when she decides to let go of her worries, her insecurity. This is the moment when she decides to live. This is the moment when she allows him to take her anywhere he pleases to. This is the moment when she decides to take that step. That only step that keeps them apart, that only step that keeps them away from experiencing something special and powerful.

She lifts her head from his chest, pulls back just enough to search his face. Locking their eyes, she is staring at his beautiful, dark, hazel eyes. He smiles sweetly at her and plants a delicate kiss only inches from her mouth. He lifts her cheek, forces her to look at him again, and she gives him a smile that made him weak in the knees. He tucks her hair behind her ear and in a low voice, he starts to whisper:

“Scully, your beauty takes my breath away. You can’t imagine how stunning you look, how dizzy your touch makes me. I need us to get out of here. I need us to be alone. I just want to be with you right now, and I hope I am not reading the signs and you want it, too.” - She is unsure how she is still able to stand. His words make her speechless and incredibly aroused.

Reaching her side of their car she decides to turn around, which cause her slamming into him. ‘Was he coming to open the door for her or’ – she wonders, but her thoughts are quickly distracted by his warm breath invading her body, spending a shiver down to her spine. Her breathing changes abruptly, her cheeks turning red.  He moves even closer to her, his hands coming down to rest on her hips and his lips are brushing hers. He doesn’t speak just gazes at her eyes, seemingly searching for something.

“Mulder? I…” – Her voice is muffled as she tries to speak. They stare at each other for a long second, then without a word spoken, he bends down and gently captures her lips with his. Their first kiss is soft and gentle but long. Their need of air the only thing that makes them stop. He lifts his hands from her hips, runs them down on her arms and laces his fingers with hers. She follows his movement down to their locked fingers, where her eyes stop and linger for a while.

Standing here, in a high school parking lot, after solving a case and kissing Mulder somehow feels like the most natural thing. They are meant to be. **_‘And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with_** ** _’_** – her words echo in her ear and in her heart.She finally looks up, bringing their hands up to his chest, lifting herself onto her tiptoes, placing a kiss on his gorgeous lips. This kiss is more passionate, more demanding. She breaks the kiss, but only to ask for a favour:

“Mulder, please take us back to our motel room! Now”


End file.
